The Gorilla
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Adrien gets bored in the car sometimes. Unfortunately for his driver, all the boy's energy is usually dispensed onto him. But, the Gorilla has learned to deal with him, even care about the boy.
Adrien flopped down in the backseat of his car, sighing. It was too early for any normal teenage boy to be awake. However, for him, early hours were just a side effect of being a model. The Gorilla plopped into the driver's seat and watched the boy from the review mirror until he buckled up. Adrien grumbled and rested his head against the backseat.

He was used to the Gorilla's silence. It was normal, comfortable even. But, sometimes Adrien wanted more than just various emotional grunts for conversation. Like this morning, for example.

With a yawn, Adrien leaned forward and rested his cheek against the passenger seat headrest. "Y'know, I don't think I've ever heard you actually talk."

The Gorilla shook his head, his expression never changing.

"So, maybe you should say something. Just, like, 'hi' or something." Adrien readjusted and yawned, glancing at his driver expectantly. The man did nothing, just stared forward. Adrien groaned and flopped back in his seat. There _had_ to be a way to get the Gorilla to _speak_!

* * *

Adrien took out his phone and synced the bluetooth with the car. He pulled up his music and played a new Jagged Stone song on full volume. With the music blasting and the car rattling and jumping, Adrien started belting out the lyrics. Horribly. His voice cracked and he wailed with a tune that shook the windows.

Boy, it was a good thing the kid was pretty.

"Nothing?!" Adrien cried when his driver didn't even flinch. He was fully awake at this point, and now more determined than ever to make the Gorilla speak.

* * *

Adrien knew how stinky his feet were. Plagg made sure to tell him that at least once a day. But, there weren't many places to hide camembert and his shoes seemed like as good of a place as any.

So, he figured he could use his smelly toes to make his driver speak.

The boy took off his converse, gagging at the smell, and stuck his feet up on the console. He wiggled his toes, just to circulate the stench. Oh, god. It was awful!

The Gorilla simply shoved his feet away and wiped his hand on his pants with a grunt. The boy needed to learn how to _wash_ his feet!

* * *

Adrien was starting to get desperate. They were only an hour and a half away from their destination, and he'd yet to get a single syllable out of the man. Time to pull out the big guns.

The blond crept behind the driver's seat and peaked over the Gorilla's shoulder. No traffic, good.

He raised a hand to the man's side and quickly stabbed a finger into his armpit. The Gorilla swerved in surprise, which tossed Adrien back in his seat and against the door. _Ow_! The boy quickly shook it off and tried again, this time poking the man's shoulder repeatedly, repetitively. That didn't do much.

Adrien leaned across the console of the car and fiddled with the dials. He ended up turning up the heat, blasting it right in their eyes, and turning on Siri.

The Gorilla pushed Adrien away and back into his seat, huffing in annoyance. Adrien pouted and crossed his arms, sinking down in the seat. Fine! He gave up! The Gorilla just didn't speak!

Plagg slipped out of Adrien's bag and rested on his head, knowing that the driver wouldn't even notice an addition to Adrien's hair. Soon, the two fell asleep together, and the Gorilla spent the rest of the drive enjoying his peace and quiet.

Once they reached the photoshoot, the Gorilla opened Adrien's door and unbuckled him. The poor boy was out of it, not even noticing the actions. When the man was about to pick Adrien up, the black cat in his hair began to stir.

"Wha…?" Plagg started through a yawn.

The Gorilla shushed him, "Don't wake the boy." Plagg's eyes widened in worry and he shook his head, which made the man snicker. "I won't tell. I'd have to talk to do that."

Plagg smiled, thanking the driver before he dove into Adrien's bag. That Gorilla wasn't a bad guy.

 **You can't tell me the Gorilla doesn't know that Adrien is Chat and, now, that Marinette is Ladybug.**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
